Crimson roses
by sofia313
Summary: After breaking the curse Klaus wants to make more hybrids, but that happens to be more difficult than he have imagined. Then he runs into a pack of werewolves who aren't bind by the same limitations than other werewolves. AU. Rated M for future chapters.
1. Under the bloody moon

Chapter 1

Under the bloody moon

Oregon

"Eeny… meeny… miny…mo. Oh, tough luck buddy, you lose", Klaus said smiling and ripped a man's heart out. Two women were screaming. Klaus licked his fingers clean.

"Hmm, not bad. You could say that your friend there had a good heart."

For some reason the women didn't find that funny.

"Now, where was I? Oh right, tell me where I can find David Holmes, or you will join your friend."

The older woman, who was maybe in her forties, looked at him. The younger one was still crying hysterically.

"If I tell you, will you let us go?" the older woman asked. Her voice was shaking but she tried very hard to sound calm.

"Of course", Klaus replied smiling charmingly.

"He…he went hiking with his friends."

Klaus' lips curved into a smirk.

"Friends? You mean his pack?"

The woman looked tense.

"Yes."

"Wonderful. And where do they usually hike?"

"I don't know, somewhere near the lake I think."

Klaus looked at the woman. She was hiding something from him.

"Hmm, and does your friend there know where they might be?" he asked.

The younger woman flinched.

"No", the older woman said quickly. "She doesn't know anything."

That woman was a terrible liar.

"Alright, you're free to go then", Klaus said cheerily.

The older woman didn't waste any time. She took the younger woman's hand and they ran to the door. Klaus moved in front of them before they got out.

"You…you promised to let us go", the older woman managed to say.

"Yes", Klaus replied smiling. "But I never said how far you could go."

Neither woman had time to even scream. Klaus was in a hurry so he didn't bother to play with them. He had more important things in mind. He needed to find those werewolves. He had only expected to find one so the whole pack was a nice bonus. These three had probably been their human companions.

Klaus was careful not to kill the younger woman. She would lead him to the pack and he could use her blood when he would find them. Klaus threw her over his shoulder and walked out. He took a quick look around the cabin in case he had missed something. It was a hunting cabin in the middle of the woods. Fortunately David Holmes was an outdoor person. Klaus smirked when he headed to the lake. It was time to go and make some more hybrids.

...

Klaus looked at the pile of dead bodies lying in front of him. He was furious. He should have been able to turn them. Instead they were all dead. The whole damn pack. And now he had to burn their bodies. Klaus picked up a bottle of beer and threw it against a tree. Why the hell couldn't he turn them? He had broken the curse, he was a freaking hybrid! Why couldn't he make more hybrids? He would definitely find someone who would know the answer.

Klaus looked up. The clouds made the moon look almost red. It was still five days until the next full moon. His wolf side was restless already. After burning the bodies, Klaus decided to take a walk. He needed to calm down. Maybe he would even run into some campers. Klaus started to move with his vampire speed. He really needed some kind of distraction. He had no idea how long he had been running when he suddenly smelled something. A wolf. It had to be.

Klaus concentrated and followed the smell. He saw a big black wolf standing in a middle of a small meadow. There were candles burning on the ground. It was a werewolf; there was no doubt about it. But how was that possible without the full moon? Klaus was just trying to decide what to do when someone appeared next to the wolf. It was a woman who had long blondish hair. She was wearing some kind of white robe. There was something ethereal about her, like she could just fade away in any moment. Where had she come from? The woman smiled and petted the wolf.

"Hello my darling", she said.

The wolf licked her hand. Klaus couldn't believe his eyes.

"It's time", the woman said.

The wolf let out a sad howl.

"I know my darling, I know, but it must be done", she said gently.

The wolf started to back away. The woman smiled and nodded.

"Everything will be alright."

Klaus held still without making a sound. He was curious to see what would happen. Suddenly the woman removed her robe and dropped it on the ground. She was completely naked. Klaus couldn't do anything but stare at her. Her body was absolutely beautiful. Then he noticed a dagger on her hand.

"Tonight, under the bloody moon, hear me, wise ones! I humbly ask you to accept my offering and grant me your guidance!"

She lifted the dagger in the air and took a deep breath before stabbing herself with it. Somehow she managed not to scream but the wolf was howling. She lifted her bloody hands in the air.

"Accept this sacrifice", she said before she fell down. Her blood was spilling on the ground. Then she was dead. Klaus couldn't move. What the hell? Suddenly the woman started to gasp for air. The wolf moved next to her and started to lick the blood from her stomach. Klaus couldn't see any wound. What…

"That sucked", the woman murmured. "But I got what we need."

She got on her feet and picked up her robe.

"Let's get out of here, darling."

She took the candles and started to walk very slowly. She seemed tired. The wolf was walking right next to her, apparently ready to help if she would fall. Interesting. Klaus was definitely planning to follow them. He didn't know what was going on but he would certainly find out. He had a feeling that could be very useful for him.


	2. All About Eve

Chapter 2

All About Eve

I was exhausted. It was a relief to see the old pickup truck. I opened the door and changed my robe into a yellow dress. After that I had to sit down. Apparently Dax wanted to run a little before returning his human form. Hopefully it wouldn't take too long. I needed to lie down. The ritual had really drained me. Dying was never a fun experience.

I heard Dax howling before he appeared from the woods. He stopped next to the pickup truck and started to change. It was never a pretty sight so I turned my head away. The sound of his bones cracking when he became a human again wasn't pleasant. His howl turned into a shout.

"Fuck!"

I didn't tell him to watch his language. I just picked up his clothes and threw them on the ground next to him. I knew that he needed a moment. I heard him breathing heavily.

"Are you alright", I asked after a moment of silence.

"Sure", he murmured and started to get dressed. "Do you want me to drive?"

"If you don't mind", I replied. "I'm not feeling so good."

He looked at me with his dark eyes. I think he was worried.

"Hmm. You just need some rest."

"Yes, probably. I can sleep few hours before going to work."

"Move over", he said and sat on the driver's seat.

We were both quiet when he started the car and turned the radio on. Of course he wanted to listen to his Metallica CD. He was tapping the steering wheel and singing along. I think the song was called Die, die my darling. This wasn't exactly the kind of music I usually listened but I didn't complain. It was his way to recover after his transformation.

"In case you're wondering, I didn't kill anyone", he said.

"I didn't think about that", I lied.

He snorted.

"Oh come on Evy, I know you. This night was…difficult for me but I didn't kill anyone."

I touched his hand.

"We can fix things now, everything will be alright."

"Maybe, we'll see."

He didn't seem convinced but I couldn't blame him. We had already failed so many times.

"But you know this must be our secret", I said. "If nana will ever hear about this…"

"We would be fucked", he added.

"That's one way to put it. But you really have to watch your language, especially around the house."

Dax rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, yeah."

I closed my eyes and tried to relax. I really needed to get to bed. I was too tired to open my eyes before the car stopped. Dax had parked it in front of our old garage. There were no lights on inside the house. Dax and I shared a relieved look. Nana was still sleeping. We tried to be as quiet as possible when we sneaked in. That didn't help us much when someone turned the lights on. Nana was sitting on her chair staring at us.

"Where have you two been?" she asked icily.

"We…out, just out", I stuttered.

"Don't you dare lie to me!" she yelled. "I can smell that disgusting stink all over you! What have you done you stupid girl!"

"She did it for me", Dax said.

That was a mistake. Nana looked at him with her ice cold eyes and stood up.

"Really? She did it for you?"

Dax swallowed but he nodded.

"Yes ma'am."

"You want to destroy our family's legacy? Do you, boy?"

"No! But I never asked for this…"

Nana stepped in front of Dax and slapped him.

"We are not weak, boy! We don't cry like some pathetic humans! So stop whining and suck it up!"

"Yes ma'am", Dax murmured.

Nana turned her eyes on me.

"And you…If you ever play with those unholy things again, you won't live to regret it, I promise you. Is that clear?"

"Yes ma'am", I said as calmly as I could.

"Now get out of my sight, both of you."

Dax and I went upstairs as fast as we could. We didn't speak since we knew nana could hear us.

"Good night, Eve", Dax murmured.

"Good night", I replied.

I couldn't relax until I was in my room. It was my own safe place. I had always loved bright colors so I had decorated my room with colorful rugs, a yellow desk and chair, surrealistic paintings and many plants. My bedcover had all the colors of a rainbow and there were pictures of sunflowers on my curtains.

I sat on my bed and tried to calm down. I couldn't just give up, no matter what nana would say. I wasn't a pure blooded so I was perfectly aware that to her my life was worthless. She wouldn't have any problem to rip my heart out and eat it. But I had to think about Dax. This whole thing was killing him.

I looked at my alarm clock. I still had five hours before it would wake me up. Great. I had to get some sleep. I went to the bathroom and washed up before wearing my creamy nightie. I was just about to close my curtains when I thought that I saw someone outside. A man. When I blinked, he was gone. I took a better look but I couldn't see anyone. That was strange. Maybe I was just too tired. It had been a long day. I lied down and turned the lights off. Hopefully I could think more clearly in the morning.


	3. Goldilocks

Chapter 3

Goldilocks

I yawned when I was making breakfast. This would be a long day. Dax was probably still sleeping but I would have to wake him up soon. He had to go to school and I had to go to work. It was too bad that the damn bloody moon thing couldn't happen on a weekend. I hummed quietly and poured myself some tea when I heard a car. Nana hadn't mentioned that she was expecting company. I looked outside and saw a familiar black jeep. Oh no. Marcus and his "entourage". Nana could have warned me that they were coming. She came in the kitchen biting her lip. Was this a surprise for her too?

"Hurry up girl, set the table for our guests", she said tensely.

"Yes ma'am", I murmured and took some bacon and sausages from the fridge. They were always hungry.

Nana went to the door to welcome our guests.

"Marcus! What a pleasant surprise! Please, come in, come in!"

"Thank you ma'am", I heard Marcus saying. "How kind of you."

"I'm sure you boys are hungry, Eve is just making breakfast."

"Really? Well, I should go and say hi."

No, no, no. I tried to concentrate frying the bacon when Marcus walked in. He was in his thirties, tall and muscular. He had a greasy dark hair that reached to his shoulders and piercing grey eyes.

"Hi baby, looking fine", he said grinning and slapped my butt.

I really had to control myself for not kicking him. I hated when he touched me.

"Good morning", I forced myself to say.

"So I've been waiting for your answer. When will you dance for me?" he asked licking his lips.

Never.

"We'll see", I said as politely as I could.

He laughed and wrapped his hands around my waist.

"Feisty little thing, aren't you? Well, maybe I can't make you my mate but as soon as I'll be the head of the clan, you will be my first concubine. And believe me; you'll be glad to dance for me then."

Shivers went down my spine. His touch disgusted me. He let me go when nana and the boys came in.

"I was just telling Eve that I'm planning to make her my concubine", Marcus said.

Nana looked surprised.

"That would be an honor to us and to her as well of course", she said.

No, it wouldn't be. Marcus grinned.

"Yes, she might not be pure blooded but she has plenty of other good qualities. But I don't like her working in that place and that will certainly stop as soon as she's mine."

He touched my hair and smelled my head. I felt sick but I couldn't show it.

"What if she doesn't want that?"

Everyone turned to the door. Dax was standing there trying to look fearless. He couldn't really pull it off since he was a skinny 16 years old boy.

"What did you say?" Marcus asked staring at him.

"Please, ignore him…" nana started quickly but Dax interrupted her.

"Eve has a right to choose her mate. She doesn't have to be anyone's concubine."

Marcus looked amused.

"Are you challenging me, boy?"

"No!" nana and I said simultaneously. Dax wouldn't last a minute against Marcus.

"You better learn to hold your tongue, boy. Unless of course you think that you are the alpha male?"

All of Marcus' lackeys started to laugh.

"Out", nana said angrily. Dax scowled Marcus but he obeyed. He had to.

I finished making the breakfast and served it to Marcus and his friends. I really wanted to stab him with his fork when he slapped my butt again. The guy was a pig. And he would soon be the head of the clan which meant that we all owed him our loyalty. That would be a lot of fun. I excused myself and walked out. Thankfully I had to go to work. Dax was already waiting for me in the car. I would drop him off to school like usually. He seemed angry.

"I can do it", he said.

"What?" I asked when I started the car.

"I can challenge that bastard. For you."

I couldn't help but smile.

"You are very sweet but no, I'm not going to let you do that."

"But…"

"Dax, I'm not going to let you get yourself killed because of me. What ever happens, I can take it."

He didn't say anything. I wasn't sure at all if I could take it. But I didn't really have a choice.

...

Klaus had been following the pretty goldilocks. Her name was Eve. Things had got even more interesting this morning when a group of werewolves had arrive to her house. But there was definitely something different about these werewolves. He needed more information. And she would be the person who would give it to him. She had just stopped her car and headed to a physical therapy center. Did she work there? She was wearing a pink tank top, a dip dyed skirt and flip-flops.

"Hi Eve", some guy said to her.

"Good morning", she replied smiling.

Klaus noticed that many people greeted her. She was smiling sweetly at all of them. He waited until she got in before he followed her.

"Good morning sir", said a guy behind a desk. "How may I help you?"

Klaus took a quick look around. He saw a price list on the wall. There were all kinds of treatments, massages, mud baths, acupuncture, et cetera.

"I would like to have an appointment with Eve", he said.

The guy smiled.

"I'm sorry sir but Eve's calendar is completely full. But we have other skilled…"

Klaus looked into his eyes.

"No, you will arrange me an appointment with Eve."

"Yes sir, of course. Please take a seat, Eve will be with you soon."

"Thank you", Klaus said smiling charmingly.

He didn't know what Eve actually did here but he would find it out soon enough.


	4. Magic touch

Chapter 4

Magic touch

I looked at my calendar. First there was Mrs. Wilkins. I lighted few aromatherapy candles, dimmed the lights and chose the music. Mrs. Wilkins liked classical music, so I chose Chopin. I took one quick look around to make sure that everything was ready before I headed to the front desk.

"Hey Chuck, is Mrs. Wilkins here yet?" I asked.

Poor Chuck looked a little stunned. Even more than usually. He was staring at his computer. He was a sweet guy and a great receptionist but sometimes he got confused. I didn't try to rush him, it never helped.

"No…Mrs. Wilkins isn't coming", he finally said.

"She cancelled?"

"I…Yes, I think so", Chuck stuttered. "But there's another client for you, Mr. Smith."

I was just about to say that I couldn't possibly take any new clients, I simply didn't have time, when someone appeared next to me.

"There he is", Chuck said.

I turned and looked at the guy standing in front of me. He was smiling charmingly and he definitely wasn't unpleasant to look at. Since he was already here I couldn't just ask him to leave.

"Hi, I'm Eve", I said holding out my hand.

"Nice to meet you Eve", he said with a strong British accent and shook my hand. There was something strange about the way he looked at me.

"Follow me, please", I said and led him to my work room. Then I remembered that I had prepared it for Mrs. Wilkins so I turned some more lights on.

"I'm sorry, I was expecting another client", I said.

"No problem", Mr. Smith replied. He was looking around in my work room.

There were few paintings of sceneries on the walls, a bonsai tree, a screen, my small desk and of course the massage table.

"So, Mr. Smith, is there any specific area you have problems with?" I asked.

He looked at little confused.

"Like your neck or your back maybe?" I added.

"Oh, my neck feels a bit tense", he said.

"Alright then, let's take a look. You can undress behind the screen, there's a towel for you."

For some reason he looked amused. I really hoped he wasn't one of those creeps who I sometimes had to deal with. Greasy jokes I could handle but that was it. I didn't tolerate groping.

"Alright", he said and went behind the screen.

"Would you like me to change the music or turn it off completely?" I asked.

"No, no, I like Chopin", he replied.

Apparently he knew something about the classical music. That was never a bad thing.

"How about the candles? If the scent bothers you…"

"No, it doesn't."

"Alright then."

I took the massage oil ready when he appeared behind the screen, a towel wrapped around his waist. He really had a nice upper body but I had to be professional and staring definitely wasn't appropriate. He gave me a smirk before climbing onto the table. I bit my lip reminding myself to concentrate on my job. It didn't matter what the clients looked like. Still I couldn't deny that I was relieved when he was on his stomach. There was just something penetrating about his gaze. I spread some oil on his back and started with his neck.

"If you feel uncomfortable, let me know right away", I said.

"No, it definitely doesn't feel uncomfortable", he murmured.

"Your neck does feel tense but hopefully you'll feel more relaxed after this."

"Hmm, I'm sure I will."

I was usually able to read people quite well. Some of them liked when I chatted while massaging them, others preferred silence. I wasn't sure about him so I decided to wait for him to speak first if he wanted to have a conversation. His muscles felt very tense, like he didn't want to relax. It was a common thing especially when a person was busy and had a stressful job. I wondered what he did. Somehow I found it hard to picture him working in some office.

"I have to say that you are very good", he murmured.

"Thank you, I like my job. May I ask what you do Mr. Smith?"

"Please, call me Klaus. And I do all kind of things."

"Oh, ok."

Obviously he didn't want to be more specific and it really wasn't any of my business anyway.

"Are you from here?" he asked.

"Yes, I've been living here all my life. How about you?"

"I'm new here", he replied. "I'm not sure yet how long I'll be staying."

"Well, I hope you enjoy your stay. Would you like me to go lower?"

"Yes", he said immediately.

I continued and it seemed that he was starting to relax. I started with his calves and moved on his thighs when his whole body suddenly tensed. I moved my hands from his thigh. Apparently he was…excited. This happened sometimes and I knew how to handle it without embarrassing the client.

"Would you excuse me for a minute, Mr. Smith?" I asked politely. "There's something I forgot to say to Chuck earlier."

"Sure", he murmured.

I walked out and looked at my watch. Usually five minutes was enough. I really hoped he wouldn't be embarrassed. On the other hand, he seemed like a guy who didn't get embarrassed very easily.

...

Klaus tried his best to calm himself down. He wasn't sure what the hell had just happened. That had definitely been unexpected. The goldilocks really had an amazing touch. He couldn't help but wonder what it would feel like on some other part of his body… No, he needed to focus. He was here to get some information. Well, who said he couldn't have some fun while doing it? He had time and he definitely wasn't going anywhere.


	5. Playing the part

Chapter 5

Playing the part

"I'm going out for lunch", I said to Chuck. "Would you like me to bring you something?"

"No thanks Eve."

"Ok, I'll see you later then."

Thankfully it was my lunch break. It had been a long morning. I headed to the diner across the street.

"Hi Eve", Holly said. "What can I get you?"

"I think I'll take the usual please."

"Chicken salad with feta?"

I smiled at her.

"Yes please. And a cherry coke."

"Coming right up."

"Thanks Holly."

I liked Holly a lot. She was a sweet middle-aged redhead who had brown eyes and freckles on her cheeks and nose. She was a bit loud and she was always smiling and laughing. I sat down and hoped that I could eat without any interruptions. But of course that was too much to ask. As soon as I got my lunch, my phone started to ring. I was planning to ignore it but the call was from Dax's school. I had to take it.

"Hello?"

"Miss Carmine?"

"Yes."

"This is Principal Tucker; we have spoken a few times before…"

"Yes, yes, I remember. What can I do for you Mr. Tucker?" I asked, although I already knew why he was calling.

"I would like you to come here and pick up your brother as soon as possible", he replied tensely.

"Yes, of course. Did he…"

"I will see you soon Miss Carmine", he said and hung up.

Great. What had Dax done now? I paid my lunch, although I hadn't even eaten it and headed out. When I got in my car I noticed that it didn't start. Well, this was just perfect. Lousy piece of junk. This day was getting better and better. I was trying to decide what to do when someone knocked my window. I recognized him immediately. My cute new client.

"Do you have problems with your car?" he asked smiling politely when I rolled the window open.

"Yeah, it seems so", I replied.

"May I take a look?"

"Sure, that would be great", I said and opened the hood. I really hoped that he could fix the problem. I didn't know much about cars and I really needed to get to Dax's school.

"Try now", he said.

My car still didn't start.

"Hmm, maybe the problem is in the engine…" he murmured. "I'm sorry but I don't think that I can fix it."

"That's ok", I said. "Thank you for trying."

He was about to leave when he suddenly turned back.

"You know, I can give you a ride if that helps."

"That's very kind of you Mr. Smith, but I really don't want to bother you…"

"Please, call me Klaus", he interrupted me smiling. "And that wouldn't be any bother at all; I am just driving around anyway, getting to know the place."

I hesitated. I didn't even know this man. It would be just stupid…

"Sir! You forgot this!" someone said before I could finish my thought.

I saw a young man running towards us. He was carrying a pink teddy bear.

"How careless of me, thank you", Klaus said. He gave some money to the young man. "And here is something for your trouble."

"Thank you sir", he said.

Klaus turned back to me holding the teddy bear.

"Little Lucy would have been so disappointed if I would have forgotten this", he said smiling.

"Oh, is she your daughter?" I asked. I was surprised. He didn't seem like a paternal type.

"No, she is my niece. Would you like to see a picture?"

"Sure."

He picked up a picture from his wallet and gave it to me. There was an adorable little girl and a little boy.

"My niece and nephew", he said. He sounded proud.

"Oh, they are so cute. How old are they?"

"Lucy is 3 and Jake is 5", he replied. "Anyway, my car is right there if you want a ride, I'm not in a hurry."

"Actually, that would be great", I said. "If you're sure that you want to…"

"Yes, I'm sure. Right this way."

I checked that my car doors were locked before I followed him. Not that it really mattered, who would possibly want to steal it? His car was a black SUV. It looked brand new. He opened the door for me. That was a nice gesture.

"So, where are we going?" he asked when he had sat on the driver's seat.

"I have to pick up my brother from school", I replied. "Turn left from there."

"Alright. So, how old is your brother?"

"16."

"Oh. That can be a difficult age."

I nodded.

"That's true. I would appreciate if you could drop me off to his school, we can take a cab or something from there…"

"No, no, of course I will take you home."

I bit my lip.

"Actually, I have to go back to work. Dax will have to wait for me in the diner or something."

I couldn't send him home. Nana would ask why he wasn't in school and I couldn't tell her that he had been suspended again. I just hoped that he hadn't hurt anyone too badly this time.

"Is this the right place?" Klaus asked.

I startled.

"Yes, thank you. I will be right back."

"No hurry", he replied smiling.

I tried to prepare myself when I stepped out. I didn't particularly like meeting Principal Tucker. On the other hand, I was pretty sure that the feeling was mutual.

...

Klaus looked at the goldilocks when she walked inside. He couldn't help but smile. This had been all too easy. Sabotaging her car, gaining her trust with a picture of some random kids, playing the part of Mr. nice guy… Yes, all too easy.

But he wanted to do this right. He needed to be patient. There was more in this that meet the eye. It would be interesting to meet this brother of hers. A werewolf that could change without the full moon. Very interesting.

Klaus waited patiently until the goldilocks finally walked out with a gloomy looking boy. He had a dark hair and dark eyes. He was wearing a black jeans and a Metallica t-shirt. It was hard to believe that they were brother and sister. They had absolutely none similar features. Klaus placed a polite smile on his face.

"This is my brother Dax", Eve said when she opened the car door. "Dax, this is Klaus."

"Hello", Klaus greeted him smiling.

Dax didn't say anything, he just scowled him.

"I'm sorry", Eve said. "Someone is a little moody today."

"No problem, I understand", Klaus replied.

The boy gave him a murderous look. Eve was chatting with him politely when he drove her back to her car. Dax didn't say a word.

"Thank you so much", Eve said smiling when he stopped the car.

"No problem, perhaps I will see you around", Klaus replied.

When Eve got out, Dax leaned closer to him.

"Stay away from Eve or I'll kill you when you sleep", he whispered before stepping out.

Klaus was completely surprised and amused. He was really starting to like the boy.


	6. Hard lesson

Chapter 6

Hard lesson

"You stupid girl!" nana yelled. "Can't you do anything right!"

"I didn't break the car on purpose…" I tried to say, although I knew that it was useless.

"How much is it going to cost to fix it?"

"Trey wasn't sure yet but he gave me a loan car."

"You are going to pay every penny", nana said.

Of course I would, I was the only one who was supporting this family. I didn't say that out loud of course. I wasn't that stupid.

"You have always been useless. Filthy mix blooded abomination.

I didn't say anything. Nana had said much worse. Apparently she was having a bad day and that always meant that she would take it out on me. I didn't really care, I had get used to it.

"Thankfully you will soon be Marcus' problem", she said before she walked out.

I felt tense. I definitely didn't want to be Marcus'. There had to be a way out. If there was, I didn't see it. I sighed and started to wash the dishes. Doing something useful usually calmed me down.

"You need some help?" Dax asked.

I shook my head.

"Thanks but I manage."

He was quiet for a while.

"That guy who gave us a ride today… how do you know him?"

"I told you, he's a client of mine", I replied.

"Right. Are you going to see him again?"

I looked at Dax. He seemed even gloomier than usually.

"I don't know, maybe."

"I don't want you to see him again", he said tensely.

"Dax, we've talked about this. I have to do my job. And besides, what do you have against him? He seems nice."

"I don't like him", Dax said sulking.

I smiled and shook my head.

"You are acting silly. It's not like I'm going to date him or anything…"

Dax grabbed my arm.

"No, you're not. I forbid it."

I stared at him. I saw a glimpse of yellow in his eyes. Sometimes he reminded his father so much that it was scary.

"That's enough", I said as determinedly as I could. "Or do you also think that I'm inferior?"

Dax looked shocked.

"No! No, of course not. I just… I'm sorry Eve…"

"What the hell are you doing, boy?" nana asked angrily. "Why are you apologizing? She is inferior!"

"No she's not!" Dax yelled.

Nana looked at him with her ice cold eyes.

"Did you just raise your voice to me boy?"

Dax was suddenly very pale.

"I'm sorry…" he murmured.

"Too late. I will teach you who's in charge in this household. Outside, now."

"Please ma'am", I said desperately. "He didn't mean it…"

"One more word and I will rip your tongue off", she said coldly. I knew that she meant it. There was nothing I could do to stop this. Nana wouldn't change her mind. I could only pray that she wouldn't hurt Dax very badly.

...

Klaus was heading to that old house where the goldilocks and her brother lived. He had her driver's license and he was planning to "return" it to her. He had stolen it from her purse when she hadn't been looking. It would help him to get an invitation into their home. Klaus stopped the car before he reached the small sand road that led to their house. The whole place was quite isolated.

He walked towards the house when he noticed someone coming out. It was the goldilocks' brother. The woman who followed him was maybe in her mid thirties or early forties. She had a dark hair that reached on her shoulders and dark eyes. She reminded goldilocks' brother. Their mother maybe? The boy looked tense, maybe even scared and there was no expression on the woman's face. Klaus decided to stay out of sight and observe what would happen. He noticed the goldilocks looking out through the window. She looked desperate. This seemed interesting.

"This is for your own good, boy", the woman said. "You must respect our hierarchy and it is better to learn it from me than someone who would kill you. That I won't do but I won't go easy on you either so prepare yourself."

"Ma'am please, I can't fight you…" the boy started desperately.

"Shut your mouth! I won't tolerate weakness! You will learn that right now."

The woman started to undress. Klaus noticed several scars on her back. Battle scars. She started to change before the boy managed to do anything. It wasn't the full moon or even night. She changed into a big grey wolf. The boy followed her example but he was too slow. She attacked him before he was fully changed. He was howling miserably when she sank her canine teeth into his neck.

They were wrestling on the ground but obviously the boy had no chance against her. She was biting and scratching him making him whimper. Klaus could hear some of his bones breaking. Finally he couldn't get up anymore. He was lying on the ground breathing heavily. The woman took few steps back and returned into her human form. She got dressed and walked inside without even looking at the boy.

He tried to get up but couldn't. It didn't take long before the goldilocks ran to him. She kneeled next to him and touched his head gently.

"It's ok my darling", she whispered. "Let's get you inside. Can you change back?"

It took a while before he succeeded. He looked even more injured in his human form. Finally he managed to get up leaning to the goldilocks. She helped him inside. Klaus tried to decide what to do. Obviously he needed a new plan. He grinned. This was better than he had even hoped.


	7. Sweet dreams

Chapter 7

Sweet dreams

I was exhausted. I really had to use all my strength just to cope with the day. I had barely slept at all last night. Dax had needed me. Although he would heal much faster than humans, he was still having a lot of pain. Why had nana been so rough with him? He was just a kid for heavens sake! I sighed and tried to force myself to eat my lunch. I was grateful for the moment of silence.

"Hello there", someone said.

I cursed silently. I didn't want to talk to anyone right now. Still I had to raise my head. Klaus was standing next to my table smiling charmingly.

"Hi", I said trying my best to sound polite.

"I saw you when I was driving by and I thought…"

I wasn't usually rude to anyone but suddenly I just snapped.

"Look, this isn't a good time, ok? I don't know what it is you want but I'm not interested and I just want you to leave me alone."

He looked surprised.

"I'm sorry; I just wanted to return this to you."

He took something from his pocket. It was my drive's license.

"I think you dropped this."

I stared at him feeling embarrassed.

"I apologize for disturbing you", he said and turned.

I felt even more embarrassed.

"Please wait."

He stopped and looked at me.

"I'm sorry; I'm just having a bad day. Thank you for returning this."

He smiled.

"Sure and don't worry about it, you should see me when I'm having a bad day."

I smiled too.

"If you're not in a hurry I would like to buy you a cup of coffee. Just a little thank you for your trouble."

"Well, a coffee would be nice", he said and sat down.

I asked Holly to bring him some coffee. She looked at Klaus and grinned.

"Not bad, Eve", she said and winked.

I tried my best not to blush like some school girl.

"So", he said. "May I ask what had made your day so bad?"

I bit my lip.

"Just normal things you know. I'm a little tired and stressed."

"Hmm, I know what you mean. Maybe someone should give you a massage for change."

I laughed.

"Yeah, that sounds good."

I realized that I actually liked chatting with him. He was quite charming. I ate my lunch and he was drinking his coffee. Suddenly he leaned closer to me. I saw his pupils dilating.

"Tell me something…" he started.

"Are you alright?" I interrupted him. "Your eyes seem strange."

For a second he looked stunned. Then he started to smile.

"Yes, it's just allergy."

"Oh."

I felt like having a cup of tea before going back to work. I looked for Holly but she seemed busy. Klaus offered to get me some tea from the counter.

"No, no, I can get it myself…" I started but he was already up.

"I insist", he said smiling.

I didn't really mind, it was nice to sit when I still could. I yawned when I thought about my afternoon clients. Mr. Forman who thought that he was God's gift for women. He was always flirting with me but he also left a good tip. Then there was Mr. Seltzer who apparently thought that he was some kind of comedian. His jokes really weren't funny but I always forced myself to laugh. Mrs. Lundy on the other hand seemed to think that I was her therapist. She liked to talk about her marital problems, including her husband's inability in the bedroom. I often felt sorry for Mr. Lundy.

"Here you are", Klaus said when he came back with my tea.

I smiled at him.

"Thank you. Do you like tea?"

He looked offended.

"Are you asking that because I'm British? That's quite a stereotype."

"No, no", I said quickly. "I'm sorry; I didn't mean to offend you…"

He started to chuckle.

"Relax, love, I was just teasing you. Actually I do like tea."

I couldn't help but smile.

"That wasn't funny."

He smirked.

"Then why are you smiling?"

I didn't really know what to say. I looked at my watch and finished my tea as quickly as I could. I hadn't notice how long I had been sitting here. When I asked Holly to bring the check, Klaus took few bills from his wallet.

"No, I promised to buy you that coffee…" I tried to say but he just waved his hand.

"Nonsense, I don't often have lunch with such a lovely lady, so my treat. I won't take no for an answer."

I suddenly started to feel very uncomfortable. Did he think that this had been a date or something? I tried to think had I been giving him some kind of wrong signals. This was really awkward. He paid my lunch and left Holly a generous tip.

"Cute and a gentleman", Holly said smiling at him flirtingly. "That one's a keeper, Eve."

That didn't really help. I tried my best to smile.

"Thank you for paying my lunch. That was very kind of you", I said as politely as I could.

"You're welcome, love", he replied smiling.

When I stood up I felt dizzy. That was strange.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"Yes, I probably just stood up too fast."

I walked outside and felt even dizzier. Something was wrong. I felt someone wrapping his arm around my waist. My vision was blurring but a strong arm kept me from falling down.

"Don't worry, love", Klaus' voice whispered into my ear. "I'll take a good care of you."

I panicked but there was nothing I could do. I was barely conscious. Klaus lifted me into a car.

"Please don't…" I managed to say.

"Shh, don't bother to fight it, love; the pills that I gave you were quite strong." I felt a pair of soft lips touching my forehead. "Sweet dreams my little goldilocks."


	8. Bob

Chapter 8

Bob

When I opened my eyes, I felt nauseous. Where was I? It was dark and cold. Was this some kind of basement? Then I remembered. Klaus had drugged me. I panicked and tried to get up but I couldn't move my hands. I was tied up. I couldn't move my legs either. I was lying on some kind of bunk bed. I started to struggle but it was useless.

"Don't bother", someone said. "Those chains are made of the strongest steel there is."

That wasn't Klaus' voice. I tried to turn my head but I couldn't see anyone. I swallowed. I had to stay calm.

"Who's there?" I asked trying to prevent my voice from shaking.

"It makes no difference who I am", a man's voice answered. "All you need to know is that you're not going anywhere unless Klaus wants you to."

"Please…" I started.

The man laughed but he didn't sound happy.

"Save your strength, there's no point trying to negotiate with me. Klaus is in charge here, I have to do what ever he says."

I tried desperately to think. What was going on?

"Alright", I said as calmly as I could. "Can I talk to Klaus then?"

"No", the man replied.

"I don't understand…"

"Klaus isn't here right now."

"Oh…When might he be coming back?"

"Soon."

Something about the way he said that one word made me shiver. I was in a deep trouble. But what could these people possibly want? Money? Well, good luck with that. No one would pay a dime to get me back. Dax would of course but he didn't have any more money than I did. I cursed myself for not listening to him. He had said that he didn't like Klaus. I didn't really like him either at the moment.

I blinked my eyes. I was finally starting to see something. The bunk bed was next to a stone wall. Apparently this really was some kind of basement. If I wasn't mistaken, someone was lying motionlessly on the floor. This person seemed to be chained up to the wall.

"Who's that?" I asked.

"You'll find that out soon enough", the man replied.

It really annoyed me that I couldn't see him. Where was he?

"My name is Eve. Can I ask your name?"

"You can ask", he replied.

What kind of game was he playing?

"Alright, fine. How about I call you… Bob."

"Bob?" he repeated.

"Yes, why not. I have to call you something, don't I?"

There was a moment of silence.

"Stefan", he said.

"Sorry?"

"My name is Stefan."

"Oh, ok. I'm sure you understand if I don't say that it's nice to meet you."

"Yes, I understand." He sounded amused.

"So, are you a friend of Klaus'?" I asked trying to sound casual.

He laughed bitterly.

"Sure."

I was confused.

"If you're not, then why are you doing this?"

"As I said, I have to do what ever he says. I don't have a choice."

I tried to understand what he was saying.

"Listen, if he's blackmailing you or something…"

"I'm not letting you go so don't bother", he interrupted me.

I decided to try something else.

"Ok, I understand. Would it be possible to have a blanket or something? It's quite cold in here."

He didn't say anything. I wondered if that had been a mistake when he suddenly appeared next to me. It made me startle. He was a young man who had brown hair and brown eyes. I could see sadness in his eyes when he placed the blanket on me. I couldn't understand what could possibly make him do this.

"Thank you", I said sincerely.

He gave me a quick nod and was about to leave when the lights suddenly went on. I had to close my eyes.

"Stefan!" Klaus' voice said. "I trust everything is in order here."

"Yes", he replied.

When I opened my eyes I saw Klaus' face right in front of me.

"Hello, love", he said smirking. "I'm glad that you're awake."

"What do you want?" I asked coldly. I couldn't believe that I had actually thought that he was a nice guy. He smiled and touched me hair.

"Oh come on, sweetheart, don't be like that. There's no reason why we couldn't handle this like civilized people."

I shivered.

"Handle what?" I asked trying to hide my fear.

He leaned closer.

"I want to know everything about your family."

My heart skipped a beat. This couldn't be happening.

"What about them?"

He chuckled and caressed my cheek.

"How about we start with how they can change without the full moon. I have never heard that any werewolf could do that."

Oh no. This was worst than I had thought. But I would never betray my family. I was sure that he was going to torture me. I would just have to take it.

"I don't know what you're talking about", I said keeping my face emotionless. He seemed amused.

"Of course you don't. Gloria darling, could you come here please."

Before I could say anything, a woman appeared next to Klaus. She was looking at me curiously.

"So, this is your girl. Are these chains really necessary?"

"I don't know if she can change like her brother, so I think they are necessary."

"Hmm. I doubt that she can change."

"What do you mean?" Klaus asked.

The woman was looking at me closely.

"I don't think that she's a werewolf. Her aura suggests that she is some kind of magical creature."

"A witch?"

"Perhaps."

I was really starting to panic. How could they know all that? My secrets… Suddenly I heard a weak sound coming from the floor. The other prisoner. I had forgotten him completely.

"Well, well, perfect timing", Klaus said smiling.

When he moved, I saw the person on the floor. Dax.

"No!" I shouted. "Let him go!"

Klaus chuckled.

"I don't think so, love. This is going to be a very interesting experiment."


	9. Transformation

Chapter 9

Transformation

This was like a nightmare. I tried desperately to free my hands. I had to help Dax. My eyes started to fill with tears.

"Please, don't hurt my brother", I pleaded. "I'll do anything…Please…"

Klaus leaned closer and wiped my tears away.

"Shh, love. There's no reason to cry. Your brother will be thanking me later."

Dax was trying to get up when Klaus grabbed him. I couldn't see what he was doing but I heard Dax gagging.

"Stop it!" I shouted.

In the next second, he broke Dax's neck. I was screaming.

"No! You bastard! I'll kill you!"

He ignored me and turned to Stefan.

"Go and get me a human", he said calmly.

"Wait", Gloria said before Stefan left. She was looking at me. "Her."

"What?" Klaus asked.

"Use her blood."

Klaus turned to look at me. I was crying hysterically. He had killed my brother.

"You are sure?" he asked.

"Call it a hunch", Gloria replied.

"Hmm."

He walked to me and touched my hair. I tried to bit him but that only made him smile.

"Easy now, love."

"You killed my brother", I spitted out. "You'll pay for it."

I really hoped that nana or Marcus or anyone would rip him into pieces. I would do it myself if I could.

"Sweetheart", he said smiling obnoxiously. "Your brother isn't dead."

"What?"

Did he think that I was an idiot? I saw him breaking Dax's neck.

"See for yourself", he said and released my hands.

I tried to get up but I couldn't move my legs. At least I could sit. Dax was lying on the floor. There was blood on his face. Suddenly he started to gasp for air.

"Dax!"

He opened his eyes. He looked confused. I tried to free my legs although I knew it was useless.

"Let me go", I said as calmly as I could.

"Before I do, I want you to tell me something", Klaus replied.

I forced myself to look at him.

"Do you want your brother to live?"

"Yes, of course I do", I said immediately.

"Good. In that case you won't make this any harder. You won't fight me. Is that clear?"

I had no idea what he was talking about but I nodded. When he removed the chains I got up so fast that I would have fall down if he wouldn't have catch me.

"Let me go…" I started angrily when he grabbed my wrist.

"Don't fight me", he said calmly.

Before I even saw his hand moving, he had cut my wrist. The wound wasn't very deep but my blood was spilling on the floor. He forced me on my knees next to Dax.

"Evy…" he mumbled. He looked very confused.

"It's ok", I said trying to sound calm. "You are going to be ok."

"He won't be without your blood", Klaus said. "So I suggest you let him drink."

I turned to look at him.

"What…what are you talking about?" I managed to ask.

"Let him drink your blood or he will die", Klaus replied. "It's that simple."

I turned back to Dax. I couldn't understand what was happening but somehow I knew that Klaus was telling the truth. I touched Dax's face and placed my wrist next to his face. He was looking at me disbelievingly.

"What…"

"I need you to drink, my darling", I said. My voice sounded surprisingly calm.

He shook his head.

"No, I can't…"

"You must", I said determinedly and turned my wrist. When the first drops of my blood reached his lips he grabbed my wrist and pulled it onto his mouth. A loud growl escaped from his throat. He was drinking greedily. I didn't know what would have happened if Klaus wouldn't have yank me away from him.

"That's enough", Klaus said.

I was shaking. I barely noticed that Gloria was cleaning my wrist. Dax was rolling on the floor. It looked like he was having some kind of seizure.

"Dax!"

I tried to go to him but Klaus stopped me.

"Not a good idea, love", he said.

"What did you do to him?" I shouted desperately.

"I made him better", he replied.

Suddenly Dax stopped moving. It was very quiet. Then he jumped on his feet. His eyes were yellow. He looked around like everything would be new to him. I couldn't do anything but stare at him. Klaus was smiling. Dax was looking straight at him. There was a strange look in his eyes.

"How are you feeling?" Klaus asked.

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. It almost sounded like he would care.

When Dax smiled I saw his sharp canine teeth.

"Very good, thank you…master."


End file.
